wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzz 7.1
Buzz 7.1 is the first chapter of Buzz. CQC training with Brian, revelations about Regent's origins, Taylor goes with Bitch to visit her dogs. Plot Taylor trains close quarters combat with Brian, who remarks that despite her concerns about slow improvement she does improve consistently, always taking note of what he says. Lisa slyly remarks on Taylor's enjoyment of this training and as Alec arrives the team sit down to discuss Coil's proposal. They agree that to accept it there should be a full consensus and not merely a majority vote, due to the weight of the decision. Brian asks Alec about Coil's mention of his past and his dad and Alec eventually reveals his dad to be Heartbreaker, an emotion manupulator who had used his power to enslave huge numbers of attractive women into a cult-like organisation. After his trigger event, his dad had struggled to influence Alec with his power and had begun to push his limits by having him kill people, causing Alec to leave due to the pointlessness of the murders and knowing his fathers intentions. He acknowledges the possibility that Heartbreaker may send one of his other children to track Alec down, having never taken well to any of his 'family' leaving and Brian proposes that the team would back him up in that scenario. The team then move on to discussing Coil. Alex is optimistic, as he had already intended to take over territory and reap easy money. Taylor and Brian voice concerns about the possibility of the Protectorate getting involved, the possibility of Coil betraying them, and the difficultly the Undersiders have faced when they were not the ones taking the initiative. Lisa believes her power should be able to both give them a good idea of betrayal by Coil and also help them preemptively attack possible threats to their territories. Taylor and Brian conced that they would rather be involved with Coil's plan and be able to take a part in it, as he will most likely go ahead with it either way and being involved gives them influence. All members of the team except Bitch are now in agreement, but she refuses because she does not trust a person who talks as much as Coil does, believing him to be covering something up. She refuses to listen to any points raised by other team members, so since Coil has given them a week to decide the team let's Bitch go off to tend to her dogs with the idea that she should be more open to discussion next time the meet. Taylor requests that she gets to come with her to help, which Bitch swiftly refuses, believing Taylor intends to make an attempt to change her mind regarding Coil. Taylor makes a deal that if she brings up Coil without Bitch doing so first or if she does anything that ruins Bitch's day, then Bitch gets a free punch on her. Bitch agrees to this and Taylor prays that this way of reaching out to Bitch is successful. Trivia *CQC is the initialization for "close quarters combat". It encompanses numerous martial arts usually divided up into Eastern and Western forms. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters